1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to children's seating apparatuses, particularly children's seating apparatuses adapted for rocking and swinging motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Children's seating apparatuses commonly include a child support adapted for providing various types of motion in order to stimulate or soothe a child. As an example, conventional children's swings include a child support configured to oscillate along an arcuate path in order to entertain a child. In addition, conventional children's rockers include a child support configured to rock back and forth on a support surface in order to provide a calming or soothing sensation for a child. However, there remains an on-going need in the art for children's seating apparatuses that provide new and different types of motion suitable for entertaining or soothing a child. In addition, there remains a need in the art for a movable children's seating apparatus that is more easily propelled along its motion path by a child occupant.